


Tryst

by MadamIchaIcha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamIchaIcha/pseuds/MadamIchaIcha
Summary: It sure does get lonely at the top, or so they say. Mizukage Mei is attending a gala in her honor when a special guest arrives.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Kudos: 17





	Tryst

The rather harsh and barbaric reputation of the Bloody Mist Village faded with its former leader's passing. And in Yagura's place, the young Godaime Mizukage transformed Kirigakure, and restored it to the highly functioning and prestigious shinobi nation it is today.

Mizukage Mei, an incendiary flower, a woman more perceptive than most and known for her lonesome beauty, had succeeded in stabilizing her village after such a dark and blood stained history. With time, her reputation preceded her, with reforming internal policies and improving diplomatic affairs, Mei tirelessly worked night and day, obliging her Kage duties and responsibilities. She was sacrificing her personal life, and all that it included, for the sake of the village and its people. But some days were harder than most, and on those days, Mei often found herself craving the touch of another. She really hated how picky she had become with age, and often cursed her damned sex drive. But she craved the intimate touch of another, especially after long and demanding days.

At the reminder of her most recent pact… a secret pact she had made just days prior, Mei chuckled darkly as she felt her cheeks warm at the fresh memory. Opening her window, trying to cool her flushed face, the Mizukage finished dressing and readied herself for the gala event the Feudal Lords and Daimyo were throwing downstairs in her honor, somewhat ignoring the faint but familiar chakra signature idling just stories below.

To think you would actually be waiting outside my window…

Smirking under the long bangs that shrouded her face, Mei combed through her long locks one last time and applied a bit of color to her lips. After blowing herself a kiss in the mirror, she stood and made her exit, turning back to give the open window a last minute glance before disappearing into the stairwell.

With one hand gracing the banister, Mei descended the grand staircase in the most dignified of ways, all befitting of the prestigious diplomatic leader she had come to embody. With each stair, her long legs slipped through the thigh high slit in her cerulean gown, the light silk fabric flowing behind her with ease as she made her way down to the main floor, where her hand was met with an obligatory kiss from her head guard, Ao.

"We've got unexpected company, my lady."

"So it seems. Just remember what we discussed, and see that it gets taken care of."

"Yes ma'am."

"Be sure to fetch me when it's done, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me… I have some schmoozing to do."

With a deep and reflective inhale, Mei wore her seductive grin across the floor, her charisma guiding her through the crowd of cretins and pompous Lords and Ladies that had gathered in hopes of appeasing their Kage. It annoyed her to no end, but she had to control her emotions. What did these people know about being a shinobi… a kunoichi even? They knew nothing of pain, sacrifice, or true loss. The only loss they knew involved the loss of paper from their wallets. It was disgusting, really.

Day and night these pigs drool over me, bitching about money here and money there… offering mere pocket change for high rank missions, but dropping tons of cash for pointless ass kissing parties like this… these idiots! This whole party could have funded my shinobi for weeks! What a waste.

Clearing her thoughts and throat, Mei simply offered a polite and reserved smile… gritting her teeth to quell the lava she was tempted to spew during such trite and pointless conversations. They went nowhere and provided little, if any, substance. After making her rounds, talking to all the "important" individuals in attendance, she sat down at her chair at the head of the long and excessively adorned dining hall table where they were to enjoy an elegant five course meal.

Rolling her eyes at the pomp of it all, Mei sat displeased. Disinterested eyes watched everyone enjoy their meal, her restless and perfectly manicured nails drumming on the ostentatious table cloth. Bored with always being the center of attention, Mei often made it a point to stare down each one of the men who let their lingering gazes go unchecked in such long, lewd intervals. Even whilst their wives sat beside them, their disgusting glances still sought her out. But as she returned the favor, putting them under severe scrutiny, she reveled in watching them unravel and fall to pieces. They thought they were so smooth, but as soon as she played at their own game, they crumbled before her… mere specs of ash.

Ha, those pigs! They should be so lucky!

Scoffing at the useless scum littering her presence, her mind flashed with more appealing images, her cheeks flushing with remembrance.

"Hmm, I wonder how things are going…" she whispered to herself, turning up the glass as she finished the remainder of her Sake.

Proving to be impatient and politely excusing herself from the table as the final course dishes were collected, the ball continued behind her, the music drowning out her enthusiastic humming as she jovially ascended the stairs. She couldn't bother waiting for a signal now, not when she knew he was so close.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi stood below the tallest building in Kirigakure, his eyes drifting towards the windows of the Kage quarters as he made his perimeter sweep. Noting the security detail at the front doors seemed to be excessive tonight, he watched from the shadows as fancy carriages and ornate palanquins brought in an endless parade of stuffy upper class citizens. Judging by their formal attire, and the distant hum of music, the festivities must have already started.

Satisfied that nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, Kakashi took a seat and leaned back against the pillars of the building across the street, pulling out his ever present copy of Icha Icha Special Shinobi Edition, now with twelve additional pages of full color illustrations. It had been a wondrous gift.

But before his eye could make its way through a whole page, he briefly glanced up at the lit window again, this time, wide open with its light blue curtains undulating in the breeze.

It had to be a sign.

Smiling to himself beneath the taut fabric of his mask, he laughed off his attempt to hinder his impatience, stowing his beloved book in his back pouch as he stood.

It was time for a quick visit.

Sleuthing through the dark of night, he made his way across the street in a flash. After he was sure he had not been seen by the guards, he concentrated his chakra to the bottoms of his feet and scoured up the building in no time, light on his toes as he slipped through the open window and into the seemingly empty room. With his eye searching for his target, his brow creased a bit as he felt some what disappointed.

Was his timing off?

Had he misread the situation?

Promising himself he'd return later in the evening, Kakashi sighed as he turned back towards the window. Before he could make his escape, he felt the air leave his lungs as he was thrown to the ground, his body hitting the floor with a jarring thud. Coughing and sputtering Kakashi held up his hands innocently, trying to explain the misconception, but his words fell on deaf ears as he was picked up and dragged along by two burly no-nonsense shinobi.

Tossing his body into a chair like it was a rag doll, the two voiceless thugs secured Kakashi's hands behind the back of the chair. After his ankles had been bound to each leg of the chair as well, Ao stepped in front of the masked intruder, his stone cold stare beaming straight through the man who was laughing nervously at the whole situation.

"Look… I think there has been a huge misunderstanding. See, I was just-"

"Just trying to what? Creep into the Mizukage's bedroom? Seems you really are just a pervert, aren't you, Copy Nin?"

"Well, that is a matter of opinion. But you should know, I had no ill intentions towards Mei."

*SLAP*

"You dare use her first name in my presence, you perverted punk?! You shall address her as Lady Mizukage, unless you feel like losing that tongue of yours" Ao warned, pulling his hand back, satisfied with the harsh hit across the smug leaf ninja's face.

Accustomed to interrogation and prisoner etiquette, Kakashi barely flinched as the back of Ao's hand made contact on the curvature of his cheek bone, his exposed eye blinking once before staring back up at the narrowed eye of the other.

"I'm sure you'll find that Lady Mizukage is rather attached to my tongue, as am I. So if you'll just hear me out… I'm sure we can all have a good laugh about this."

*SLAP*

Scoffing at the Copy Nin's ill attempt at humor, Ao retracted his hand once again, pleased with his hit across the offending mouth. He really had no patience for this man, and was taking his job a little too seriously at this point, smirking down at the other with a sense of superiority.

Still tingly from the last backhand across his face, Kakashi chuckled briefly. Spitting a bit of blood out through his mask, he turned his amused face back towards the man in the eye patch who seemed to be enjoying this.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say, Hatake. You are trespassing and I should have you dealt with accordingly. You are a long ways from home, so I'm having a hard time believing you just got lost. So save your tired excuses."

"What makes you think I have an excuse? I may have a legitimate reason for being here. Shouldn't you ask questions first?" Kakashi lilted, a sly smirk hidden beneath his troublesome mask. "Seems they do things a little differently here in Mist."

Just as Ao pulled his arm back to land another hit, the door opened abruptly and a sharp voice halted his efforts.

"Leave him to me, boys. You're dismissed."

"Aw, but we were having so much fun together" Kakashi feigned, his glare never leaving Ao's. He loved the fact that he could see the old man's nerves unraveling his usually stoic features at the realization that his playtime was over.

As the two giant shinobi made their exit, Ao walked around Kakashi, lowering his head to his ear, making his final threat.

"If you hurt her, Kami-sama as my witness... I shall make you pay."

"Roger that" Kakashi nodded in response to the man's brash promise, keeping further comments to himself as he heard the him clench his teeth and turn on his heel towards the door.

With the click of the lock, Kakashi's smile seemed to reappear as Mei sauntered over behind her detainee, slim arms smoothing over his bound shoulders and down the taught expanse of his chest.

"Seems like you've gotten yourself into some trouble, Ka-ka-shi" the Mizukage purred, her lips barely grazing the outer shell of his ear.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Mizukage-sama" the silver haired jonin disclosed in a gruff tone, his spine straightening as her breath tickled the side of his neck.

With her fingers clawing down his chest, a brief sigh left his lips, his curious eye watching her efforts as a hand ventured down across the front of his pants.

"Oh? It appears you like being tied up and toyed with. Does the great Copy Ninja Kakashi like to play rough?" she suggested, her hand following the curve of his growing erection.

"You have no idea."

"Don't I?" Mei grinned as she walked around to face the tethered man, her elegant fingers raising his chin to her as they shared a prolonged look of hidden meaning.

Climbing atop Kakashi's lap, straddling his seated form, green eyes combed over a masked face as she let a finger slip beneath the edge of the black cloth. Slowly sliding it down, the material pooled at the base of Kakashi's neck, revealing his full face for her to enjoy.

"Ao always did hate Leaf ninja… some things never change I guess" Mei pouted, leaning in to lick the remaining drop of blood off his slightly swollen lip.

"Good thing I got here when I did. Any more trouble, and I might not be able to enjoy this handsome face of yours" she teased, biting her bottom lip. "That mouth of yours does seem to get you in an awful lot of trouble."

"It may get me into trouble, but it is more than capable of getting me out of any trouble I might find myself in" he confessed with a smirk.

The silence built between them, the tension palpable as they sat facing each other, a curious gleam in their eyes as they simultaneously broke down the wall between them. Without tender caresses or whispered sweet nothings, the two were upon each other, their faces colliding together, kisses filled with urgency as they both consumed each other arduously. She, a powerful Kage, and he, an infamous and highly decorated shinobi from another village. It was a thrill they both enjoyed.

In the the throws of their heated exchange, they silently agreed to use each other. They both knew all too well of the risks and irritating pretenses of the dating game, and chose to steer clear of that train wreck waiting to happen. Those were roads too often traveled for their liking, a mutual point they had both made very clear in nights prior.

As the Copy Nin's hands gripped her waist, his fingers digging into her sides pulling her close, he simply chuckled at her surprised gasp.

"Like I said, nothing I couldn't handle" he chirped, holding up his freed hands that he had released some time ago, making quick work of wriggling his feet free as well.

With an impressed nod, Mei crashed her lips upon his at once, humming delightedly as she felt his tongue slip between her lips, tapping at her own. As the searching muscles danced around, she put up an honorable fight for dominance before submitting to Kakashi's fixed determination.

With a victorious growl, Kakashi ran his hands under her dress and up the finely toned thighs of the powerful woman atop him, his fingers meeting no resistance as they reached her hips.

"Naughty naughty, Mizukage" he teased, "No panties under this beautiful gown of yours?"

"What for? They only get in the way" she gasped between kisses, "You said so yourself."

"How very true. But let's not forget why I came tonight, Mei-sama" Kakashi added in the darkest of tones. "We have unfinished business."

"Oh, that? Can't it just wait until later?"

"No. Now" Kakashi demanded, ignoring her wanton groan as his hands squeezed her firm backside, picking her up as he stood from the chair.

Walking over towards the desk in her office chambers, Kakashi caught her lips once again, not interested in any excuses. He had an objective, and he wasn't leaving until he completed his mission. He was stubborn and set in his ways, but even more so, he needed this and would not be convinced otherwise. They had both agreed to it.

Setting the Mizukage down upon her own desk, he attacked her neck, kissing and sucking his way down towards her collar bone, ripping the slit open to expose the porcelain skin of her lower half. Loving her mewls and moans wafting over his ear, he felt his blood boil with lust. His hands squeezed over her voluptuous endowments, fingers gripping the laces that were sewn tightly, but barely keeping her inside the dress, and ripping them open. This woman must be his. There was no question about it as he forced her legs open with his tight grip, kissing his way down between her now exposed breasts.

"So much for this dress... it was my favorite, too" she pouted.

"I'd get you another one, but I prefer you naked."

"Really, Hatake, you ruin everything" she teased between sighs and hums of approval.

"Sign the papers" he countered, taking a pert nipple between his lips, staring into her eyes, awaiting her answer.

"I told you… that can wai-ahh!"

Grabbing her by the waist and flipping the frustrating woman over, Kakashi pressed his pelvis flush against her, holding her down against the desk. Withdrawing the folded papers from his inner vest pocket, the unyielding man leaned down over her back, slamming the document down onto the desk in front of her.

"Sign it, please" he begged, his voice straining behind his teeth.

"Why should I?"

"Because I know you want to... I won't ask nicely again."

"Is that a threat, Hatake-san?" her shaky voice questioned, hips impatiently pushing back against Kakashi's prodding member.

"It's a promise."

Leaning up, Kakashi let his hands push the dress up, exposing her bare ass as he let his hand come down harshly across one cheek with a loud slap.

"Sign it."

"You are a pushy one, aren't you?"

With another slap across her other cheek, Kakashi dug his fingers into her flesh, urging her on.

"Ahhh!" her voice cried out at the stinging sensation filling her hind quarters.

"Sign it. Now."

"But I seemed to have lost my pen…"

Another resounding smack filled the dimly lit room as he spanked her once again, his tingling hand removing a pen from his pocket, placing it on top of the papers in question.

"Sign it. Or I will tease you within an inch of your sanity. Do not test me."

Noting her stillness, Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. So this is how she wanted to play? Allowing a finger to slide down the cleft of her ass, he followed the curve down and around until he reached the sensitive bundle of nerves he was searching for. Lightly grazing the moistened bud between her legs, the weight of his torso pinned her flat against the desk, keeping her jolting body still amid his torture.

"Tsk, tsk. Not so fast. Sign the papers, and this can continue" he cooed, giving his fingers a flick across the swollen bud.

"Mmm..." she whimpered, unable to speak at the moment.

Judging by the lack of vocalization, Kakashi knew he was getting somewhere. Continuing his efforts, he let his finger slip between the slick folds at the apex of her thighs, his diligent digit sliding deep inside her warm cavern, urging her to follow his orders.

"Do it" he growled, his voice low and from the depths of his throat as he tried to coerce her through his ministrations.

Sighing as he removed his hand, he added another finger, before slowly reentering her again, pausing just as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Sign. The. Fucking. Papers."

"No! Don't stop..."

Withdrawing his slippery fingers, smirking at the juice that dripped from each fingertip, Kakashi placed them into her mouth, not interested in hearing anything she had to say until her signature graced those pages.

With his free hand, the Hatake freed his own erection from its confines, nudging the head against her flooded entrance, making sure to never let it slip inside as he prodded against her, awaiting the delicious pressure that would engulf him.

"Sign it, and I'll give you what you really want."

"Ugh, you dare tease me?!" she yelled around his fingers.

"Who's teasing? I told you what you have to do. Now do it."

"Fine!" she cried, licking his fingers clean like some sort of starving animal.

Grabbing the pen and signing her name across the blank, she huffed impatiently, "There! You happy now?!"

Smiling victoriously as the happiest man on earth, Kakashi kissed her neck, nudging her once again.

"Why yes I am, Hatake Mei-sama."

With one swift thrust of his hips, Kakashi entered her fully, buried to the hilt in this woman… his woman. She was officially his now. They now belonged to each other, and only each other. Initially, she had joked about taking his name. But now that she was screaming it, he thought it very befitting.

Their lewd noises filled the Kage's private office quarters as Mei gripped onto the desk below her. With every roll of his hips, she felt her body shiver at the sensation of being filled so fully by this man. He was driving her crazy, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Her panting breath and guttural moans divulged her true state of mind as she felt completely enraptured by the relentless man behind her. She loved that this was what she could now enjoy whenever she desired. Kakashi was not only a generous person, but also a generous lover. He made sure all her needs were met, and knew exactly what buttons she liked pushed.

Every time their bodies connected, the spark between them grew. They soon found themselves thirsting for the other in their absence. Seeing how they currently lived in separate villages in separate countries, their thirst developed into a violent need. It overpowered their senses and could cloud their judgment. As a leader and an elite shinobi, this was not a great side effect of their relationship, but soon that would all change.

Just as he claimed her on paper, he claimed her now. With a few last thrusts, Kakashi emptied his seed deep inside the woman he loved, collapsing on top of her. They felt their bodies melt after their simultaneous release, the exhaustion of orgasm had torn through them, leaving them both drained and sated.

As his vision returned to normal, Kakashi planted kisses along Mei's shoulder, his hands reaching under her, taking a breast in each palm. Kissing his way up to her neck, he smiled against the soft alabaster skin, loving the way her body was still twitching from their exhaustive efforts.

With her breath returning to her, Mei chuckled darkly as she licked the corners of her dry lips. "Well, that was certainly worth the wait."

"Yes, it sure was" he agreed, wincing as he slipped out of her slowly.

"Aw, is play time over already?" she pouted, shivering at the loss of his body heat, the cool air hitting her exposed backside.

"For now, but I'm not done with you yet" he promised with a devious grin, "Tonight, My Dear, we celebrate."

After zipping his pants, Kakashi extended a gentlemanly hand, helping Mei stand up from the desk. He chuckled as the rags of her dress fell down around her waist, leaving her chest exposed. The slit was ripped as well, leaving nothing to the imagination, but she was quite the sultry vision in her tattered cerulean silk.

Pursing her lips, the Kage planted both hands on her waist, looking down at her sad excuse of a gown, "What a mess you've made of me."

Swiping the auburn bangs out of her face, Kakashi leaned forward, kissing her in apology, "You look beautiful."

"I better, you're stuck with me now."

"Gladly" he added, lifting her chin and claiming another kiss.

"I hate that you have to go now. When will I see you again, Dear?"

"Anytime you want" he quipped candidly.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Definitely."

"How so?"

"I've got a little surprise for you."

Collecting the signed papers from the desk, Kakashi put them in his pocket for safe keeping. Enjoying the confused look on his partner's face, he then retrieved the scroll from his pouch, laying it out across the desk for her to see. Upon the scroll was an intricately woven spiral seal, consisting of braided strands of characters and symbols, with a tied knot of sorts in the center.

"What am I looking at here, Kakashi?"

"It's a special contract I made for us."

"Contract? But this looks more like a seal."

"It's a summons. We'll soon be able to summon each other whenever we want. No more waiting. As my wife, whenever you need me, I'll be there."

"How?" she questioned through a small grin forming on her lips.

"First, like any summons contract, we'll need to supply a blood sample and fingerprints to the center. Be sure to use your left hand for the prints, that will be part of the second step."

Both bit their thumb, as they dripped blood over the knot in the center of the seal. Just beneath, they stamped their left hand prints, effectively signing the contract and sealing their bond for life.

"Now what?"

"Now, for step two" Kakashi smirked.

Centering himself in front of the scroll, Kakashi went through the tedious chain of never ending hand seals the contract required. With all the precision of a proficient fuinjutsu user, Kakashi made such a feat look relatively simple. After he made the last seal, he grabbed Mei's left hand, extending both of their hands over the contract.

"This may sting a little" he warned, "But it'll be worth it."

Right before their eyes, small bands of the black characters appeared upon their left ring fingers. Slowly, but surely, the braided pattern of symbols was burned into their flesh. The sizzle of their skin was minimal, and even though it was more than a little sting, it wasn't any more than either of these seasoned shinobi could handle. After the burning stopped, the seals around their fingers glowed red, before fading to black.

It was done.

"Now," Kakashi began, kissing the seal on her finger, "We can see each other whenever we please."

"So, no more waiting?"

"Nope... and no more getting picked on by your body guards, either."

"Now that, I can not help. You really do rub Ao the wrong way, Kakashi-kun" Mei laughed, kissing him generously.

"I guess the man was just doing his job and didn't know any better. I can appreciate that. Are you ever going to tell them who I am to you now, Dear?"

"Well," she sighed sarcastically, "I guess you leave me no choice."

They held each other closely, admiring the new tattoos on their finger. It symbolized their union, and neither of them cared if anyone knew about it now. As shinobi, they knew all too well the target that would be placed on the back of the one you loved most, but they were both more than capable of handling their own. No one dare stood a chance if they were to come between them and their bond now. It was written in blood, and could not be broken.

Their celebratory evening had indeed been fun and full of surprises, but as dawn broke, it was time to say goodbye. Mei tried to hold up the pieces of her torn dress as they walked shoulder to shoulder down the hall of her living quarters towards the open window at the end. Kakashi jumped up on the window sill, turning around to claim one last kiss before he began his journey home.

They were both exhausted, haggard in appearance, and in desperate need of sleep... but it was worth it. Blowing him a kiss, Mei watched in awe as Kakashi swiftly departed, missing the calls of her guards as they ran down the hall to her side, her appearance having caused them to worry.

"M-Mizukage-sama... are you o-okay?" Chojuro stammered, wielding his sword, ready to strike.

"Mei-sama, what did that bastard do to you? I'll kill him!" Ao blurted in a blind rage.

"No need, boys" Mei grinned, "That bastard is my husband."

Laughing aloud, Mei slipped behind her bedroom doors, leaving her guards frozen in shock out in the hallway. They would definitely need a few minutes to process her last words judging by their dropped jaws and twitching eyes. She had other plans in mind though. She slipped out of the remains of her dress, discarding it on the floor and laid across her bed.

Lifting her hand, she admired the new tattoo once more, loving the mark they had left upon each other. She was missing him already, and this would not do. She was a newlywed after all, and as such, should be celebrating.

Biting her thumb, smearing the bead of blood across the black band upon her finger, she uttered the magic words. In a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared before her, grinning beneath that ever present mask of his.

"Honey, I'm home!"


End file.
